cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Studios
Cartoon Network Studios is an American animation studio. A subsidiary of the Turner Broadcasting System (an arm of the Time Warner media conglomerate), Cartoon Network Studios focuses on producing and developing animated programs for Cartoon Network. Some programming produced by Cartoon Network Studios has also been broadcast on the now-defunct Kids' WB, another Time Warner property. The studio began in 1994 as a division of Hanna-Barbera Studios which was then focused on producing original programming for Cartoon Network, including latter-day Hanna-Barbera creations such as Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, I Am Weasel, and The Powerpuff Girls. In 1997, the division's productions credited them as their parent studio Hanna-Barbera. In 1999 Cartoon Network Studios acquired its own facility located at 300 N 3rd St in Burbank, CA."Latest News", Variety magazine, 1999 The site was the location of a telephone communications equipment building. In March 2001, the Hanna-Barbera name was dropped as a production entity and the H-B studio was folded into Warner Bros. Animation. Cartoon Network Studios was then revived as a separate entity from Hanna-Barbera, growing out of the animation studio. Cartoon Network Studios has continued to thrive with productions such as The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Samurai Jack and newer productions such as Chowder (TV Series), The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack and Adventure Time. The company has also produced a CGI movie, Firebreather, and a non-animated series, Tower Prep. Most of Cartoon Network Studios' shows from 1996-2001 now show as reruns on Cartoon Network's channel for classic TV cartoons, Boomerang. Filmography Original TV series *''What a Cartoon!'' (1995; co-production with Hanna-Barbera) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (1996; co-production with Hanna-Barbera) *''Johnny Bravo'' (1997; co-production with Hanna-Barbera) *''Cow and Chicken'' (1997; co-production with Hanna-Barbera) *''I Am Weasel'' (1997; co-production with Hanna-Barbera) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998; co-production with Hanna-Barbera) *''Grim & Evil'' (2000: only the pilot episode in co-production with Hanna-Barbera; 2001) *''Time Squad'' (2001; co-production with Khatet) *''Samurai Jack'' (2001; co-production with Komapi Ni) *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' (2002, co-production with JAPAN Film and Television Productions, Inc. and Fuji Television Network) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (2003; co-production with Mmmmm...PILZ) *''Evil Con Carne'' (2003; co-production with Mmmmm...PILZ) *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (2003; co-production with Lucasfilm Ltd.) *''Megas XLR'' (2004; co-production with Komapi Ni) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2004; co-production with Wooh! Production) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (2004; in Japan; co-production with Renegade Animation) *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (2005; co-production with Wooh! Production) *''Camp Lazlo'' (2005; co-production with Komapi Ni) *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' (2005; co-production with Thoof!) *''Ben 10'' (2005; co-production with Coach Paterial & Hiplishimer) *''Korgoth of Barbaria'' (2006; co-production with Williams Street) *''Squirrel Boy'' (2006; co-productions with Prup & Mmmmm...PILZ) *''Class of 3000'' (2006; co-production with Tom Lynch Company and Moxie Turtle) *''Out of Jimmy's Head'' (2007; co-production with Brookwell McNamara Entertainment) *''Chowder (TV Series)'' (2007; co-production with Flala Pictures) *''Transformers: Animated'' (2007; co-production with MOOK DLE., The Answer Studio, Hasbro and Studio 4°C) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2008; co-production with Hiplishimer & Coach Paterial) *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' (2008; co-production with Blanky Book) *''The Cartoonstitute'' (2009-2010) *''Adventure Time'' (2010; co-production with Frederator Studios) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2010) *''Generator Rex'' (2010) *''Regular Show'' (2010; co-production with WIMP Flunk) *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' (2010; co-production with Orphanage Animation Studios) *''Robotomy'' (2010; co-production with World Leaders Entertainment) *''The Problem Solverz'' (2011); co-production with Mirari Films) *''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' (2011; co-production with Malisi) *''Level Up'' (2012) *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (2012) *''Clarence'' (2014) *''Steven Universe'' (2013) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (2013) *''I Heart Tuesdays'' (TBA) *''Lakewood Plaza Turbo'' (TBA 2013 or 2014) Television films *''Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999)'' *''The Flintstones: On the Rocks'' (2001; co-production with Hanna-Barbera) *''Party Wagon'' (2004; co-production with Snee-Oosh, Inc.) *''Re-Animated'' (2006; co-production with Renegade Animation) *''Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure'' (2007) *''Billy and Mandy: Wrath Of The Spider Queen'' (2007) *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' (2007) *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (2007; co-production with Trouper Productions and Griego Talent Management) *''Transformers Animated Movie: Transform and Roll Out!'' (2007; co-production with MOOK DLE., The Answer Studio, Hasbro and Studio 4°C) *''Underfist: Halloween Bash'' (2008) *''Destination: Imagination'' (2008) *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' (2009; co-production with Trouper Productions) *''Firebreather'' (2010; co-production with Pistor Productions and SAMG Animation Studio) *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' (2012; co-production with Cartoon Network Studios Asia and Tiny Island Productions) Theatrical films *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (2002) References List of Logo Variations on the old logo nopushie.jpg|Tuddrussel trying to tell Larry 3000 not to push the button. GW170H127.png|Jack sliced the edge of the logo. black.jpg|Dee Dee pushed a button and attacked Dexter. rewer.jpg|same as before Logo Variations Videos CN Studios.wmv|Old Logo Variations CN Studios 2010-present.wmv|Current Logo Variations Category:Cartoon Network Production Companies Category:Production